Electrical power generation units, for example renewable energy systems such as solar photovoltaic systems, may be connected to an electrical utility grid and also be stand alone power generation, and may provide power to the utility grid. Customers can purchase solar photovoltaic systems, but require specialists to design and install the system. The solar installer designs the system integrating the solar photovoltaic panel, inverter and mounting elements for each individual facility. Subsequently, the installer or subcontractor usually labor installs the system. The solar photovoltaic power generation system may exhibit large variations in design, install and cost of the system at the facility because of area, interconnection, sighting and accessibility, as well as installation costs. Most solar system installations have considered mostly gabled roof tops as locations for the solar system installation. Due to gabled roof orientation being inappropriate for solar orientations at the facility, these facilities may be deemed insufficient for solar power generation. Solar units that are mounted on the ground or flat roof can be oriented to face the sun and can be integrated as part of the ground landscape. If changes or expansion of the system becomes necessary, the installer must re-design or make labor-intensive modifications and calculations to adjust the system to the current needs.